


The Truth about the fearless Hunter

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean can't deal with his Dreams anymore, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams of Domesticity and Love, Fearless Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean Winchester is known to be one of the most courageous, most fearless and definitely one of the fiercest hunters around. Literally everyone in the hunter community knows about him, and the majority of them respect him, if not even fear him a little. He’s the type of guy you’d call to fight a war with, the one you’d take with you to a deserted island because he’d increase your chances of survival by 80%.It’s only at night, alone in the darkness of his room, buried under blankets, that he allows himself to think about how wrong all those people are.





	The Truth about the fearless Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [有关无畏猎人的真相](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357961) by [skysmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysmelody/pseuds/skysmelody)



Dean Winchester is known to be one of the most courageous, most fearless and definitely one of the fiercest hunters around. Literally everyone in the hunting community knows about him, and the majority of them respect him, if not even fear him a little. He’s the type of guy you’d call to fight a war with, the one you’d take with you to a deserted island because he’d increase your chance of survival by 80%.

 

Dean Winchester knows what people think about him, knows about his reputation. He does his best to keep up the image of being a warrior, a dauntless fighter.

 

It’s only at night, alone in the darkness of his room, buried under blankets, that he allows himself to think about how wrong all those people are and how much he’d like to destroy this image, show people that he’s a good-hearted guy who likes to cook, yearns for an actual home, loves and fears. Oh, Dean Winchester is full of fear. But not like one who knows the story of his life might think.

 

Dean Winchester only fears two things. Losing his baby brother Sam and losing Castiel, who is, Dean came to terms with this a long time ago, the love of his life. But this fear fills him, shapes countless nightmares and is responsible for an incredible amount of sleepless nights.

 

However, all this fear is accompanied by a love so strong it often leaves him breathless and uncertain if he’s lost his sanity somewhere along the way. Dean Winchester’s love for Castiel is so intense that he doesn’t have the words to describe it. All he knows is, that he has to keep his best friend safe, unharmed and as close to himself as possible, otherwise he probably wouldn’t be able to keep going.

 

When Dean's dreams aren’t plagued by nightmares of losing his brother or Cas— recently it’s almost always been the latter— his sleeping mind fantasizes about domestic scenarios he can never have. He dreams about waking up next to his love, about going on walks with linked hands, about chaste kisses, soft brushes of skin, and of finally, finally, being freed of this horrible feeling of longing and yearning he has been feeling for over eight years.

 

You should think that he prefers those dreams, but to him they are even worse than nightmares about blood and death. After nightmares, he wakes up, calms down, checks on Sammy and Cas, and knows that everything is okay.

 

After pleasant, love-filled dreams about his best friend, he wakes up with an ache in his chest, worse than anything he ever felt. As soon as the haze of his dreams lifts, the longing hits him, every time harder than before. And he can’t do anything about those feelings, can’t erase his heart-break, his longing.

 

Dean had always thought that if he finally loses it and actually tells the former angel about his feelings, it would be after another night of watching him die. Oh, he was so wrong.

 

It’s after another one of those beautiful, domestic dreams about Castiel that Dean awakes with an aching heart and a tight chest- and finally decides that it’s enough. He finds that can’t keep letting his fear of losing Cas dictate his days and nights.

 

This is how he ends up knocking on Cas’ door, frantic heartbeat in a stark contrast to his quiet mind. He’s here, he knocked, he can’t chicken out of it again. He’s going to tell him about his feelings. Cas won’t run away and leave them, he’s too fond of Sam and him to actually do that. He just needs to get those words out, because he can’t keep living with Castiel not knowing about his love. He’s sure he’d end up bursting with those feelings otherwise.

 

In the end, telling Cas about his feelings is nothing like he had imagined. Cas opens the door, dishevelled by sleep, but smiling as soon as he realizes who’s standing in front of him.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asks, frowning slightly.

 

Dean wants to say so much, about how long he’s been feeling this way, about how much he loves Cas and how he really doesn’t want to destroy their friendship. But all he manages is a breathless “I love you so much.”. He probably blushes profusely, but it doesn’t matter, because it’s dark out in the hallways of the bunker and he has just opened his heart to Castiel and a dumb blush really shouldn’t be the thing that occupies his mind right now.

 

All those thoughts slip away, though, when Cas looks into his eyes and answers. Calm, serious, but so lovingly. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

And when Dean Winchester takes the last steps to close the distance between himself and his angel to finally kiss him outside of his dreams, he suddenly realizes that maybe he is a lot more fearless than he thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) ?
> 
> This is actually one of my personal favorites, so I'd literally die of happiness if you'd decide to come and talk to me about it!


End file.
